


Veil of Night

by Superheroindisguise



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Creepy, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Spooky, veil of night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who knows what happens in the veil of night<br/>Who knows what happens when you turn off the light<br/>Only so many hours for the demons to play<br/>'Til the sun comes up tomorrow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I first heard this song 'Veil of Night' on the season 2 premier of HitRecord on TV and instantly fell in love with it and knew I had to do something with it.
> 
> The song was first initially written by AnnaRMusic over at http://www.hitrecord.org/ and then mixed by various other artists on the site.   
> For those of you that don't know what HitRecord is you can check out this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOUK0Nak8gQ by Joseph Gordon-Levitt explaining what it's all about.
> 
> This isn't the final version of the song that made it on to the show, but a demo version that I felt worked better for what I was trying to accomplish. The final version can be listened to here: http://www.hitrecord.org/records/1801321


End file.
